


Shiny New Toy

by raggedflagon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Brat Dominant, Brat Submissive, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Maledom, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedflagon/pseuds/raggedflagon
Summary: Ghost Princess Perona turns to Zoro to relieve her boredom.





	1. Chapter 1

Perona huffed as her "lipstick" sputtered to a stop, confirming her fears. She didn't even get close before the battery gave out, and there sure weren't any replacements around. 

"Why didn't I make Kuma send me to a resort..." she grumbled.

Yes, the castle was appealing, but lacked some of the modern comforts she had gotten used to on Thriller Bark. Now that her pocket vibrator had died, she had no other toys available to help finish the job, and no chance of leaving to procure more. 

Perona slid her hand into her panties and rubbed her clit, vigor increasing as her desperation grew. She even inserted a couple of probing fingers but.... nothing. The magic had died with the battery. 

Seething with frustration, she grabbed the inert toy and hurled it out the window. It arced away from the tower and plummeted down into the grounds below.

Her temper temporarily abated, Perona leaped out of bed to see if any repercussions might arise from her actions. No, just a rocky, overgrown part of the courtyard, far from the more trampled section that Zoro and Mihawk used for training. Nobody would ever find it, not before she could find a way to get out of this miserable place once and for-

"HEY! HEY PERONA! DID YOU DROP THIS?" Zoro shouted out of the blue, making her blood run cold. 

"NO!!" Perona shouted back down, kicking herself as her face reddened. 

"THIS THING HERE? IT JUST FELL OUT OF YOUR WINDOW!" He insisted. 

"Fuck," she said to herself, "how on earth did that moron even find it, it's a miracle he finds his way back to the castle every day..."

"IT'S NOT MINE!" Perona shouted back. 

"OK. I'LL GO ASK MIHAWK IF IT'S HIS" Zoro shouted, and turned to enter the building. 

Perona considered decimating his will with a pack of negative hollows, but groaned and decided to rush downstairs and head him off. A confrontation with the green bastard could be embarrassing, but would be vastly less so than a conversation with Mihawk. If you could call such interactions a "conversation." Whenever boredom led her to socialize with Hawkeye, she always ended up walking away streaming mad. His unamused gaze had a way of making her feel like a foolish child, a feeling she had always detested. 

She had recently attempted to flirt with him, testing the waters with a line about "helping him polish his sword." Attractive as he might have been, his scathing apathy cemented his status in her mind: 'Not Cute.'

"What IS this?" Zoro asked as she rushed into the room. 

Perona watched in horror as he brought it to his nose and took a whiff. 

"Sex toy! It's a sex toy! Now give it back, please!" She demanded, holding her hand out. 

"Oh..." Zoro said, showing mild surprise, "Gross."

"That's awfully rude of you!" She scowled, trying not to blush indignantly. 

"Well, I didn't make you throw it at me!" He challenged back, tossing the toy back to her, "Is that what you were doing in the middle of the day? Heh."

"Well excuuuse me!" She spat, indignation rising, "You might be surprised to learn this, but there's nothing to do in this godforsaken castle except drink and play with swords!"

"Sounds fine to me," he jabbed back, grinning. 

"Run along, little swords-for-brains. I'm sure big swords-for-brains is waiting for his apprentice," Perona taunted, turning to leave, "and wash your hands!"

"Maybe you should wash *your* hands!" he tried to taunt back, but she was gone. 

Back in her room, Perona leaned against the door and sank to the floor, screaming quietly into her hands. It had now been several months living in this stupid castle, and over two weeks since she pulled out the vibrator. The battery had been steadily declining throughout her last few sessions, but she had hoped to squeeze out one more before it kicked it.

But no, no... not only was she frustrated from her less than optimal living situation, she also wasn't allowed to relieve her sexual frustration. 

"Must be nice to be a boy," she grumbled, "they could just fuck a grapefruit or something."

The mental image of Zoro going to town on a grapefruit made her laugh, but also caused her pussy to tingle. He was just so big... and muscular...

The poor grapefruit wouldn't stand a chance. Even with a hole cut, his rod would probably be more then it could handle. It wouldn't be able to do anything but leak juice as his vigorous thrusting stretched it past the breaking point, leaving it a wet, gaping mess. 

Perona groaned at the thought. Never been jealous of a grapefruit before. 

The thought took root, however, and she began to consider Zoro as a replacement sex toy. He was strong, sure. But he wasn't too cute, and had been a miserable stand-in for Kumasi.

Still, desperate times call for desperate measures. 

"Maybe the mule can be led if I find can find the right carrot..." she said to herself as she rooted around her drawers. She didn't have much spare clothing, as she was only able to bring the clothes she was wearing at the time of the bitch-slap. Luckily the previous resident had a fair amount of lady garments she had been able to procure, naturally uncontested by Mihawk.

Perona sighed deeply. The only underwear that could be conceived as sexy was the ones she brought: a simple, black lacy thong and push-up bra set. Well, at least they were fresher than her current undies. 

The outer clothes selection wasn't worth much either, so she opted to keep her typical skirt & stockings outfit. 

"The poor little teenage boy hasn't seen another woman in months," she informed her mirror, "It shouldn't take anything special to turn him on."

Her confidence rose, but a voice in her head kept replaying the scene from earlier, Zoro saying "gross." 

What was so gross about it? Did he think it was gross that she masturbates? Did he think touching it was gross? 

An indignant blush crept onto her face again. Yeah, he'd be paying for that one. 

Perona sent out her hollows for surveillance as she fixed her makeup. He was leaving dinner, heading to get a shower. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro was sweaty as hell. He got into the shower. 

"How does this castle even have hot water?" he asked nobody as he felt it pour over him. He put the shampoo on his head and armpits before scratching his balls and taking a sniff. 

"Yeah, these need it too," he remarked, spreading the shampoo down to his crotch as well. 

“Hey, big boy,” Perona said, poking her head into the shower.

“FUCK!” Zoro shouted in surprise, “What are you doing in here?” Frantically he tried to cover his junk with his hand.

Perona allowed her gaze to linger a bit. Subtlety wouldn't fly with Zoro.

“Oh, I'm just looking for something...” She said, “I figured you wouldn't mind some company.”

“Company, I don't mind” he said, catching his breath, “It's the popping out and scaring that I don't like. What're you looking for anyway?”

“I think I'll know it when I see it,” she said, grinning.

“Well... can I get a little privacy?” Zoro asked, sounding annoyed. He had turned halfway around, trying to avoid showing too much of his crotch or ass.

“Oh don't mind me,” Perona said innocently, “Just pretend I'm not here.”

“It's kinda hard with those giant doll eyes staring at me,” Zoro said, but dropped his guard and began rinsing off his body.

When his eyes were cleared of soap, he found Perona continuing to stare hypnotically at him.

“Enjoy the show?” he asked, annoyed, as he wrapped himself in his towel.

“Aww, that wasn't very nice of me was it?” she asked, “Maybe you can keep me company when I'm taking a bath sometime.”

Perona lifted herself onto the counter, crossing her legs to ensure he got a flash of her panties.

“Oh, it's like that, is it?” Zoro said, smirking.

“Depends,” Perona said, giving him another flash.

“Depends on what?” Zoro asked, adjusting his towel.

“What's that for?” Perona teased, pointing at his growing erection.

“It's been a while, alright?” he said somewhat sheepishly, trying to tuck it down.

“You don't have that for me, do you?” she chaffed, sliding off the counter.

“Of course not,” he tried to splutter, but she was already bending down in front of him, touching her toes.

Bent over, her thong and skirt combo left very little to his imagination. Any efforts to tuck his erection now proved entirely useless.

“Oooh, it looks like you really do have something for me,” she needled, “Even if my ass isn't quite as toned as yours.”

“Looks great to me,” Zoro said, looking dumbstruck.

“You think so?” Perona asked, standing upright and stepping towards him, “Then lose the towel.”

Zoro didn't need to be asked twice, the towel tumbled to the ground. His erection sprang forth, unfettered.

Perona tried not to let her jaw drop. There beneath a tidy patch of mint green pubes was the largest penis she had ever seen. Not that she had seen many, but this one had to be at least seven or eight freedom units.

“Whatcha think?” Zoro asked, enjoying her surprised admiration, “Not bad, eh?”

“It looks fine,” she said, regaining control, “Assuming you know how to use it.”

So the idiot's dick was big. So what? 

“You want to give it a go?” he asked. His voice was arrogant now. This would NOT do.

“I think I do,” Perona breathed, “Come on, stud, let me take care of that stiffy for you.”

Zoro eagerly stepped forward to where she bent over the counter. Her hindquarters swayed seductively at him.

“Come, feel if I'm wet for you,” she said, snickering.

Zoro's excitement built as he reached his hand down, eager to probe behind her thong.

His hand, of course, met no resistance as he grabbed through her body to the counter.

Perona's mocking laughter rang out.

“Horo-horo-horo! You idiot, you can't touch me in ghost form,” she scorned.

“Oh,” Zoro said, voice thick with disappointment, “Yeah I guess that's how you got in here.”

“Poor dummy,” she said with fake sympathy, “Now you're all dressed up with nowhere to go.”

“Well, it wouldn't be too far to walk up to your room...” Zoro said hopefully.

“Aww, how sweet of you,” Perona said with a scoff, “I don't think so, big boy, you might as well hop back in and take a cold shower.”

“So what was all this for then?” Zoro asked indignantly, his rock hard boner trembling.

“Purely entertainment,” Perona gloated as she floated through the ceiling, feet first, “I'll let you know if you can entertain me again.”

She ignored any protest he might have made. She had wanted that cock. But just because she wanted it didn't mean he should have the power.

“No,” she told herself, “He needs to want it. He needs to know who's doing whom the favor.”

No doubt he would touch himself tonight, filled with desire for her. Perona felt like doing the same, truth be told, but she knew the end of her chastity was near. Her fingers couldn't bring her the satisfaction she craved.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day dragged on more than Perona expected. She couldn't help herself, thoughts of all the ways she could play with Zoro kept distracting her from anything she tried to occupy her time with. She grew more restless when the sun began to set, but she soon saw him emerge from the forest.

“Ooh, looks like somebody took a beating,” she remarked as he entered. He was covered in bruises, but not altogether more than usual.

“Yeah, well, you should see the other guys,” Zoro said, clearly exhausted.

“Oh I'm sure you had a very productive day,” she mocked, “Monkeys hitting each other. Hope nobody was flinging poop.”

Zoro opened his mouth to speak-

“Shut up and listen,” Perona interjected, “Come up to my room after you get settled. I've got a task for you.”

“Yeah?” he asked warily.

“No tricks this time,” she promised, rolling her eyes as she floated back up.

~~~

It wasn't long before Zoro came stomping up the tower stairs.

“Come on in,” Perona purred, “I thought you might join me.”

“Uh huh,” Zoro grunted, before poking her in the shoulder, “Well, I guess you're real this time, at least.”

“Hope you're not mad about that,” she cooed innocently as she circled around him, tracing her hands over his abs and biceps.

“I guess not,” he said, relaxing a bit.

“I'll get right to the point,” Perona announced, “My last toy broke, so I'm making you my new one. How does that sound?”

“I think I can live with that,” Zoro said with a smirk, “as long as there are no bear costumes this time.”

“No, no costumes,” she said, “But I'm going to need to test you out first.”

Zoro's erection became apparent as he went to disrobe.

“Oh no, not with that,” Perona corrected, “You aren't that lucky. No, all these chairs are too uncomfortable to read in. Lay down on the bed, I'm sitting on your face.”

To his credit, Zoro didn't hesitate to sprawl out on the bed. Perona took her time skipping over to the bookshelf and selecting a book before returning to the bed. 

“Marquis de Sade” she announced as she crawled up beside him, “That seems appropriate.”

Perona rested her knees on his chest, pausing to flair out her skirt before plopping down onto his face.

“Horo-horo-horo,” she laughed, wiggling her tush, “That's better. Lick me through my panties. How does that taste?”

“Delicious,” Zoro tried to say as he struggled, his erection trying to brute force its way out of his pants.

“Having trouble breathing?” Perona teased, “You'll figure it out, you have plenty of time.”

As the minutes went by, Zoro tried to find a rhythm that could get him the oxygen he needed without interrupting his tongue. Her thong did little to stop his nose from wedging into her asshole, and each inhale was bathed in its sweaty perfume. Her arousal oozed onto his tongue as he lapped at her veiled slit. So unbelievably sweet, in contrast to the musky scent of her ass.

“Mmmm...” Perona purred, “You did alright for that first chapter. But I swear, I'll rip one if you don't stop squirming!”

Not wanting to test if she was joking, Zoro remained steadfast for the remainder of her reading break.

Perona dropped the book after a while and pulled her thong to the side.

“Ok, for real now,” she commanded, “Eat my pussy.”

Zoro's tongue wasted no time as it began its exploration. Her soft vulva offered no resistance as he lapped away, taking care to circle into her clitoral hood each time.

“Mmm...” she moaned, rocking back and forth, “Now go deeper.”

He obliged, probing as deep as she could.

Perona's rocking began to pick up speed, and leaned forward to position her clit into the spotlight, placing her arms on his abs.

“Ooh, looks like you're having fun,” she teased breathily, giving his throbbing tent a little flick.

Zoro concentrated hard, alternating sucking and licking her sensitive nub.

“Yeah, keep doing that,” she ordered urgently, humping into his face with increasing vigor.

Perona ground her pussy as hard as she could as orgasm overtook her. She managed to keep quiet as she shivered, squeezing the poor boy's head harder than she intended.

Dutifully, Zoro continued to lick and suck at her spasming clit.

"Alright, you're done," she said, catching her breath and flopping onto the bed. Her legs had become quite sore from all the knee-squatting and squeezing.

"Have a good time?" Zoro asked, rubbing his equally sore neck. 

"That was OK, but your face is really lumpy," Perona judged.

He just chuckled and put his hands behind his head, glancing pointedly down at his tented pants. 

"Feel like returning the favor?" he asked, in a voice he clearly considered seductive. 

Perona burst out in mocking laughter. 

"As if!" she jeered, "I said you're done now, why don't you go get another cold shower? Or maybe just fuck your hand like a loser?"

"Hey, come on!" Zoro said, affronted, "I did what you wanted!"

"I never made you any promises, I just wanted you to be my boy toy," she explained, completely nonplussed as she examined her fingernails, "I'm bored with you now, so leave."

"Yeah, well..." he stammered, annoyance peaking, "See if I do you any favors ever again!"

Perona snorted. The paint was chipping. What she wouldn't do for a manicure...

"Uggh!" Zoro growled, getting off the bed and making for the door, "God, you're such a bitch."

She didn't look up from her nails, but the sudden coldness in the air indicated her displeasure. 

"Negative Hollow" she said.

Zoro collapsed on the ground, his willpower vanquished by her devil fruit power.

“I don't deserve to bang anyone. I should just crawl in a hole and die...” he moaned.

“That's true,” Perona agreed, “And I'm not god, but you're right, I am a bitch. Now move along unless you want another blast.”

Zoro managed to get to his feet and exit the room, looking dejected.

Perona giggled and let herself relax. He had done a fine job with his task, but that attitude had to go. She couldn't put up with unearned cockiness. He hadn't worked nearly hard enough.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Perona made sure to bump into him after his return to the castle again. This time, she was coming up from the wine cellar, wielding a bottle in each hand.

“Feeling a little tense?” she teased, offering a bottle.

Zoro glared suspiciously. 

“Don't be like that,” she pressed, “It's ugly to hold a grudge.”

He took the bottle without breaking eye contact.

“Poisoned?” he asked, popping the cork.

“Oh, why on earth would I poison my own boy toy?” she asked sweetly.

“Hmmph,” he said, taking a swig, “Is that what you think I am? After last night?”

Perona beamed at him and giggled.

“I know you are! It's not like any other girls are lining up for you around here,” she said.

“Huh. And why would I even bother with you again?” Zoro jabbed, downing more of the wine.

“Well,” she began, “I can tell by that bulge in your pants that you'll come willingly, but I have plenty of negative hollows if you need to be forced.”

“Yeah, I don't respond well to threats. And unlike that shitty cook, I could cut you to ribbons without a second thought,” he countered.

“Puh-lease,” she said with an eye roll, “Hurry up with your drink and wash all that sweat off. I can't stand to be kept waiting.”

“I'm going to go with... 'no,'” Zoro said, polishing off the bottle.

“Come on, you big stupid baby,” she badgered exasperatedly, “It'll be worth your while, OK?”

“Don't count on it,” he said as he turned to leave, “But I'll let you know.”

~~~

Perona was not the slightest bit worried as she stepped into her bathtub, the water nearly scalding her delicate legs.

“How does this castle even have hot water?” she asked herself, right before there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” she hollered.

“You in here?” she heard Zoro ask.

“I'm in the bath,” she answered back, as enticingly as she could muster.

“Oh,” he said, “Still want some company?”

“Of course,” she crooned as he stepped into the room.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her bare breasts.

“Hey now, eyes on the floor, mister!” she warned.

Zoro immediately complied, feeling sheepish.

“You sure were fine with staring at me,” he grumbled to the ground.

“I'm the Princess,” she explained haughtily, “You're just my boy toy. But don't worry, you can listen all you'd like.”

Zoro observed the floor as she bathed, his frustration growing with his boner.

“Oh wow,” Perona remarked as she stood up and drained the water, “That dick sure looks ready to come out and play. Too bad nobody asked for it. It must be as stupid as you.”

“Don't push it,” Zoro snapped.

“Aww, but I did say I'd make it worth your time, didn't I?” she asked with mocking sweetness, “Kneel down and kiss my feet.”

“Yeah, I'm not kneeling down for you,” he said, daring to glance upwards to sneak a peak.

Before he knew it, he collapsed at her feet, wallowing in self-pity.

“I don't deserve to kiss anyone's feet,” he groaned.

“That's true, little bitch,” she agreed, “but I'll allow you to kiss mine this time.”

When Zoro composed himself, he looked her in the eyes.

“Do not do that again,” he warned, deadly serious.

“Horo-horo-horo!” she chortled, “Or what? You'll moan about how pitiful you are some more?”

Another zap from her hollows sent him back down.

“I'm so useless, no one should have to listen to me moan” he moaned while she laughed some more.

“Perona,” he said, breath steady, “If you do that one more time, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget.”

“Oh ho ho!” she mocked, readying three more negative hollows.

“Even if you had the ability to teach me any lessons, you're way too much of a pussy,” she taunted, releasing all three at once.

The hollows made Zoro collapse completely on the floor in despair.

“Maybe one day you'll be man enough,” Perona challenged as he blubbered on the floor, “But for now you're just a horny little boy.”

Light flashed in Zoro's eye as he quickly got to his feet.

Before Perona could react, his hand was wrapped around her throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PSA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chopper says: “Consent should always be discussed in plain language! Alcohol and 'asking for it' are never excuses!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Didn't notice my thumb ring, did you?” Zoro asked, slamming her slippery, naked body into the wall.

“R-ring?” the bewildered Perona squeaked out. He wasn't squeezing her windpipe, but his firm grip prevented any chance of squirming away.

“That's right,” he answered with a malicious grin, “Pure sea-prism stone. Try all you'd like, your devil fruit powers can't help you now.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. It was true, no hollows were appearing.

“Now, stop being such a cock teasing little brat,” Zoro threatened, tightening his grip and lifting her to her tip toes, “Or I'm going to have to fuck it out of you.”

“Make me!” she hissed, and spat on his face. 

“Big mistake,” he said, dropping his pants to reveal his cock.

Before Perona could react, his left hand shot out and grabbed her leg, lifting and pinning it to the wall. Completely helpless, she could do nothing but slap fruitlessly as he pressed himself close and entered her flesh.

“Didn't know someone with such a big mouth could have such a tight cunt” he taunted, wrenching a squeal from her as she was impaled up to the hilt.

“Not much to say now, huh?” he asked, pulling back and thrusting again, “That's fine. Yelp all you want. I prefer you this way.”

And yelp she did. As he hit his rhythm, Perona eventually stopped struggling and embraced her fate. The monster cock inside her was picking up speed, stretching her little pussy more and more with each stroke. Her fear and discomfort completely overshadowed by pure bliss, she could not help the constant stream of bleating wails that escaped her tightly held throat. 

“No more squirming?” Zoro dug, “You sure feel wet enough. Finally getting what you wanted, eh?”

Perona's reply was completely unintelligible. She struggled to keep balance on one foot as he released her neck, grabbing her left breast instead.

“Nice tits,” he said, giving it a firm squeeze.

Perona's eyes rolled back. She couldn't take any more. Her yelping became an animal scream as her pussy spasmed frantically around his plundering cock. Wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body as she felt her mind overflow and her juices splatter down her leg.

“I didn't tell you to cum, you little slut,” Zoro scolded.

He released her leg and withdrew his cock at once, dropping the quivering woman to the ground.

“That's perfect, stay on your knees,” He commanded.

Perona looked up at him, panting. With no further prompting, she allowed her mouth to form an 'O' shape.

“Looks like you're getting it!” Zoro praised as he grabbed her pigtails in his fist.

No force was required as he maneuvered her mouth onto his cock, but his firm grip allowed him to set the rhythm, holding her still as he fucked her face.

“Lick it,” he ordered, “Tastes like brat pussy, doesn't it?”

“Mm-hmm” she moaned in agreement, eyes watering as she struggled with the large phallus breaching her throat.

His grunts soon grew quicker and more pronounced. 

“Get ready to swallow,” he commanded.

Perona's already huge doll eyes widened further as he pulled her head down, forcing her chin onto his contracting balls.

Zoro groaned as his load shot into her throat. Spurt after spurt was pumped out of him as her desperate struggling pleasured the tip of his cock.

She gagged and gagged, her mascara flowing freely down her face as she was pumped full of his seed.

When he finally relaxed his grip and pulled backwards, Perona collapsed on the ground, coughing and heaving. Her face was covered with black mascara tears, and some of his cum was dripping from her nose.

“Not...Bad...” Zoro appraised, breathing heavily.

“Fuck...You...,” she wheezed in response.

When he didn't say any thing else, Perona glanced up at him. He was looking down at her, of course, but his expression was complex. Exhaustion and satisfaction, surely, but what else? Remorse?

She allowed herself to crack a smile.

"Not gonna attack me now, are you?" he asked cautiously. 

She shook her head. 

The air was silent except for their panting breaths. 

"...want me to leave?" he questioned, unsure. 

"Stay," she said simply. It sounded more like a plea than a command. 

Zoro sat down beside her, handing her a wash cloth as she wiggled to sit up. 

"Maybe I should've done that a long time ago," he teased gingerly, breaking the heavy silence. 

"Yeah," she said, cleaning the grime from her nose, "maybe you should have."

Perona hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it on his bare chest. So firm, so warm. 

Zoro stiffened at the touch, unsure what to expect. But no surprises came.

He looked into her eyes. They were still a bit teary. 

Gently, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in a hug. 

This was the right move, Perona decided as she felt herself melt into his warm, strong body. The power his big arms radiated made her feel safer then ever before.

More tears burst forth. 

"Did I hurt you?" Zoro asked urgently.

She shook her head again. 

"Happy tears," she squeaked, struggling to suppress sobs. 

Zoro was mildly bewildered, but continued to hold her tight. He began to gently rock back and forth, humming softly. 

After some time she turned, swiveling around in his lap to hug him around the neck. 

"I guess you can be a sweetheart," he chided, leaning down to give her a peck on the forehead. 

Perona's face reddened a bit. 

She leaned up and kissed him back, this time on the lips. 

Now it was Zoro's turn to blush. 

"Thank you for staying," she said, "I know you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he said softly, "I thought I had really hurt you for a minute there. I didn't know how to fix it."

"Well, I probably won't be able to walk right for a while," she giggled. 

"I take it you're into that kind of thing?" He probed.

"I've never done that kind of thing before," she admitted, "but I always imagined it."

"Glad I could make a little girl's dreams a reality, " he teased, stroking her hair softly. 

"I'm older than you," she informed him, smiling and sticking her tongue out.

"Not too old for some tough love" he said, grinning back. 

"Maybe I'll try to be a little nicer when I'm asking for it," she said, "You know, if I feel like it."

"Good girl," Zoro said, sending shivers down her spine to her vanquished pussy.

~~~

When they were done talking and cuddling for the night, Perona walked him to her bedroom door. Yep, definitely gonna be walking funny for a while. 

"Get some rest," Zoro suggested, "I'll come up again tomorrow if you'd like."

"Obviously," she said, pecking him on the cheek and closing the door. 

Her pussy was very tender as she dressed for bed. She'd have to take it easy with the brattiness tomorrow, she decided. 

"Then again," she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, "maybe not."


	5. Chapter 5

When Zoro made it up to her room the next day, Perona was perched high atop the wardrobe, eating from a large bowl of popcorn. 

"Hey," he said. 

Perona threw a piece, expertly hitting his face. 

"Ok," he said with a sigh, "that sure didn't take long."

Another popcorn to the face. 

"Alright I get it. Want to come down?" he said. 

Perona cracked a grin. Another, smack on his nose.

"Finished yet?" Zoro asked. 

Yet another popcorn, this one finding a weak point. 

"Stop that, you're gonna poke my eye out!" he said, annoyance turning to anger.

Popcorn #5.

"Get down here right now!" he commanded. 

"OoOoh, or what?" she mocked. 

"Or you won't be able to sit for a week," he threatened, brandishing the leather belt he had brought. 

Perona let out a fake gasp of shock, before hurling yet another piece of popcorn.

Before she could see what was happening, Zoro dodged the projectile and yanked her from the wardrobe into his arms, flinging popcorn confetti everywhere. 

"You'll be cleaning that up later, while I watch" he informed her. 

Perona struggled as she was positioned over his knee on the bed, but did not try to call any hollows, opting instead to thrash her legs around. 

Zoro easily maneuvered his right leg on top of her flailing legs, pinning her in position as he secured both her wrists in his left hand. 

"Bastard!" she screamed out.

"I think you're really overdue for this," he appraised as he lifted her skirt and lowered her panties down to her knees. 

"Fuck you!" she retorted helplessly. 

"Every time you disrespect me, it's just making it harder on yourself," he warned, and brought his open palm down firmly onto the center of her right butt cheek. 

Perona yelped as she registered the swat. 

A few more smacks in the same place guaranteed that the bright pink hand print would be remaining for some time. 

"Stop hitting right there, you stupid brute!" she hollered, doubling her fruitless efforts to struggle. 

"You don't get to decide," Zoro said simply, continuing his assault on her right cheek, "Now sit still and keep quiet."

Though he soon mixed up his swatting locations, Perona found it impossible to sit still or keep quiet. Each heavy-handed hit caused her to call out.

"It's not over until you convince me you've learned your lesson," he told her.

"I have! I have!" she pleaded, squirming around in his lap. 

"Oh have you?" he asked, delivering another swat, "And what are you going to do to make it up to me?"

"I'll suck your dick! Please, just stop!" she begged. 

"Heh. Didn't know you knew that word," Zoro said, giving her ass one more for the road before letting go of her wrists. 

Perona scrambled out of his lap, daring to shoot him a glare as she sunk to her knees. Her tender butt was bright pink. 

Zoro grinned down at her as he undid his fly, releasing his boner.

"Since you're such a good girl now, you don't have to go too deep. I'm sure your throat will appreciate the time to recover," he decided. 

"Thanks, mister!" she said as she brought the tip to her lips, voice oozing with sarcasm.

Zoro let out a groan as she kissed his cock head and began swirling her tongue around it.

Perona grinned as she pulled his dick into her mouth. What an idiot he was. 

She waited for his next pleasure moan, then bit down about and inch below the head. 

He yelled out in pain and tried to pull back, but her bite was firm. 

Grinning maliciously, she continued her bear trap bite until he grabbed her by the chin and forced her jaw open. 

"You little fucking bitch!" he roared, slapping her soundly across the face.

His stinging cock bore teeth marks. She hadn't drawn blood, but she didn't go easy on it. 

"Don't like mercy, huh?" he continued, slapping her again, "Fine. You'll get none from me."

Perona knew she had really poked the bear now. Dazed from the slaps, she felt herself being manhandled onto the bed, ass up.

"Don't you DARE move away," he commanded with supreme authority. 

The first whip of the belt made her scream out in pain, as did the next. 

"Palms flat on the bed, or they'll be getting whipped next" he ordered when her instinctive reaction caused her to cover her sore bum.

Shaking, the helpless girl complied, and did her best to remain still as her already-pink butt was outfitted with glowing red stripes. Her tears started flowing readily, followed by open sobs between hits. 

"Please!" she screamed out, punctuated by a particularly rough blow, "Please stop! I'll do anything!"

But the whipping continued as her sobbing begs grew less coherent. 

"Want it to stop?" he asked deviously.

"YES!" she pleaded, ass trembling uncontrollably. 

"So, mercy then? You do want mercy?" he asked, bringing the belt down once more. 

"I'm so sorry I bit you! PLEASE have mercy!" she begged tearfully. 

"What else are you sorry for?" he asked, continuing to spank her. 

"I'm sorry for... for throwing popcorn! And for... for... for not getting down when you told me!" she sobbed.

"If you want it to stop, you have to say 'I'm a bratty slut, and I've learned my lesson,'" Zoro commanded, popping her once more. 

"I'm a bratty slut and I've learned my lesson," she repeated tearfully. 

"I can't hear you!" he said, still whipping her shaking ass.

"I'M A BRATTY SLUT AND I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON!" she screamed. 

Shaking with sobs, Perona flinched as she felt probing fingers caress her angry red bottom. 

"I wonder if you've actually learned this time," Zoro mused, his fingers traveling to her slit. He didn't have to penetrate far to find that she was sopping wet. 

"Your body still wants me, after all that? After the stretching it got last night?" he mocked, faux-incredulous. 

Perona whimpered and arched her back to allow his fingers deeper access, but was surprised when they were withdrawn. 

"Even if your cunt could survive another round so soon, you certainly don't deserve it," he said, using his fingertips to circle her asshole instead. 

She said nothing, but the sharp intake of breath upon breaching her anus told him all he needed. 

"If you want me to use petroleum jelly for lube, you need to say, 'please use the jelly to fuck my ass,' otherwise I'll decide on my own," he told her. 

"Please use the jelly if you fuck my ass," she asked tearfully. 

"No, that's not what I said. You need to beg me to fuck your ass," he corrected sternly. 

"Please use the jelly to fuck my ass!" she amended. 

"Please use the jelly to fuck my ass, Sir" he said, sticking a third finger into her most private orifice. 

"Please, Sir, please use the jelly to fuck my ass, Sir," she plead, completely empty of any mockery or sarcasm. 

"Good slut," he said approvingly, removing and then reinserting his now jelly- covered fingers. 

Perona's whimpers of fear became mewls of discomfort as she felt her butt being stretched by his invading fingers. 

"Deep breath, relax, try to bear down" Zoro commanded, and pushed the lubed tip of his cock into her trembling anus.

She squealed as he pushed his length into her. He couldn't suppress a shudder himself, it was gripping him so tight!

As her squeals evolved into shrieks, Zoro pushed her face down into the pillow. Unable to do anything else, she bit down to stifle her screams as her ass was stretched to the limit by his hefty cock. 

"Ready for my load?" he soon asked, "Then beg for it."

"Please Sir," Perona begged, "Please cum in my ass!"

Zoro pinned her wrists together in one fist, and grabbed her pig tails in the other, forcing her head and torso up off the bed. 

"Then take it! Take it like a whore!" he yelled, pulling her hair roughly.

As soon as she felt the hot liquid spray into her bowels, Perona felt her own body shake in ecstasy. She screamed out a guttural, growling cry as her pussy ejaculated all over their feet and underwear. 

Zoro let go of her, allowing her to crash unceremoniously onto the bed before he slid his cock out of her. 

Perona could barely move, so she just laid there. The warm cock had left, leaving her sore, gaping asshole feeling empty and cold. She could feel the cum slowly oozing out of it. 

"You wanna clean this up?" Zoro asked after catching his breath. 

Perona forced herself to slide off of the bed onto her knees. 

"Oh, no!" he said quickly as she grabbed his sticky cock, "I meant-"

She didn't care. She slid his phallus into her mouth and sucked, cleaning off the mixture of jelly, ass, and semen while her asshole leaked onto the floor. 

Completely dumbstruck, Zoro could only watch as she expertly cleaned him up.

"I'm really sorry for biting your dick" Perona said meekly when she was finished spit shining his rod. She gently kissed what remained of the bite marks. "Do you need me to suck some more out of you?"

"No, I'm all empty" Zoro said, dazed, as he sat down on the bed. 

Perona crawled over and laid her head on his thigh.

"Wouldn't you rather sit up here?" He asked, tenderly stroking her hair. 

"Can't," she answered softly, "Butt hurts."

Zoro chuckled and helped her move onto the bed, stomach down, so she could lay across his chiseled chest. He continued to pet her calmly as her tears began to flow again. His fingertips danced up her arm, circling her shoulder blades and moving to her neck. Much like her ass, it still bore the marks of his hand and fingers. 

"I wasn't wearing my ring this time, you know," he commented. 

"I know," she said quietly. 

"I thought for sure you would use your hollows at some point."

"I have a strong will," she squeaked, turning on her side to look at him easier. 

"I would say so!" Zoro chucked, "You latched on there like a fucking piranha."

"Really sorry about that..." she said apologetically, "I don't know what comes over me, it's like I just have to keep pushing and pushing. I don't really want you to be mad at me..."

"That's fine," he assured her, "just remember the consequences."

"I will, Sir," she said, snuggling into his chest. 

"I like the sound of that," Zoro said, grinning. 

~~~

They came down to the kitchen together the next morning to find Mihawk eating. 

"Good god, she made it?" Hawkeye said in a bored voice, glancing up from his Reese's Puffs, "I thought for sure you were killing her."

Perona blushed scarlet and began to sputter indignantly but Zoro laughed and disarmed her with a hug from behind. 

"She's fine. Might not sit for a while though," he said. 

She snapped her face up to cut him a severe frown. 

"We'll try to keep it down-" Zoro tried to say. 

"I don't care. Your frolicking has made you late," Mihawk reprimanded severely as he went to leave, "Come with me now, you can eat later."

Perona looked into Zoro's eyes, wishing he wouldn't leave. 

"Well, duty calls..." he said. 

She sighed sadly. She'd have plenty of time to look into his eyes in the future. 

"You have to be a good girl when I get back, ok?" he asked sweetly, releasing her from the hug.

Perona leaned up to kiss him. 

"Make me."

~~~THE END(?)~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing from you!


End file.
